


Friends of a Feather

by WordCarpenter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anorexia, Asexual Character, Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/F, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCarpenter/pseuds/WordCarpenter
Summary: Lena has plans to confess her feelings to Webby on Valentines Day, but an untimely visit from Magica may throw her secrets into light. In this story Webby, Violet and Lena are fifteen, fourteen, and seventeen respectively.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Violet Sabrewing/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Precursor

Lena Sabrewing was back in the shadow realm. She saw her adoptive sister, Violet, and her best friend, Webby Vanderquack, at the Duckberg library.“Webby, Violet, I’m here!” Lena tried to yell, but there was only silence. She was drifting in the darkness, away from her friends, from her family, with nothing all around her. Lena shot up in bed, her long-sleeved nightshirt wet with sweat. She threw the winter quilt off, unintentionally burying Violet on on their side of their shared bed. Moving over to a nearby dresser, she peeled off her nightshirt. The cool air upon her damp feathers quickly had her shivering. Hugging her arms her fingers unconsciously slipped past her feathers to trace old, raised scar tissue hidden beneath. She pulled out and dawned a fresh, long-sleeved nightshirt before tiptoeing to the bathroom so as not to disturb Violet. 

As a personal rule she refused to have bare arms, even when sleeping. She didn't want to chance anyone finding out about her past self-harm, and couldn't imagine what Violet or Webby would say if they found out. Having started while still under Magica’s control, when she wasn't real, she’d stopped cutting 3 years ago after becoming corporeal. Splashing some water on her face curbed the awful feelings and memories welling up inside her. Her life was better now, she didn't need to hurt herself to cope with pain anymore. She reminded herself that in several hours she’d finally confess her feelings for Webby before returning to bed, drifting into a dreamless slumber. Meanwhile an old, familiar presence stirred deep within her psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que the show's intro.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Duckburg glowed pastel tangerine and ruby red in the early morning light out the bus window. It was library day, which meant Webby Vanderquack should be there in a couple hours. It was also Valentines Day. Lena looked down to her purple canvas tote bag resting on her lap, picturing the carefully wrapped heart-shaped box of chocolates within. She was finally going to confess her feelings for Webby. They had been through so much since Webby had saved her from her aunt, Magica De Spell, their friendship literally solidifying her an existence outside the shadow realm three years ago. Adventuring with Scrooge McDuck and his familial entourage, Webby had proven herself to be the strongest and most optimistic duck Lena knew. Her feelings of friendship had blossomed into a crush this past summer, and Lena grew more and more fond of the days they spent together. The days when they just hung out and did simple activities like going for coffee, or taking walks together were when Lena enjoyed Webby’s company the most.

Hopping off the bus and walking towards the library-conveniently located next to one another-Lena spotted a friendly face by the entrance: it was Violet. ‘What’s she doing here’ Lena wondered, raising her hand to call out to her until she saw her dads, Ty and Indy, step out of the library along with Scrooge. He shook hands with Violet, nodding to her parents before the three walked down the steps to his limousine, idling on the curb.

“Lena, I see you’ve come to help you're sister, that’s grand! She says she can handle it herself and I’m not one to doubt her, but with your assistance she’s sure to have the library ready for her date.” Scrooge clapped a hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena was dumbstruck: did he just say 'date'?! 

“I didn't think Violet had told anyone but us about today.” Indy chimed in, Ty’s arm slipping round his hip as they stood together with Scrooge. A voice in Lena’s head that she hadn't heard in years erupted in a whisper, ‘you’re too late, Lena’. It was the voice of her aunt, Magica De Spell. Lena felt her stomach drop; she wanted to ask what he meant by ‘date’, already fearing she knew the answer.

“Oh yeah, for sure!” Lena played along, looking over Scrooge’s shoulder and waving to Violet, who looked surprised to see her. 

“Well, best be off,” Scrooge and her dad’s got into the limousine, which drove off as Lena walked up the library steps and approached Violet. 

“I-I didn't expect you to-um-how long have you known?” Violet blushingly asked with a hint of embarrassment, which was very unlike her.

“Uhh,” Lena stalled, debating whether she should ask what was going on. ‘You’re not welcome here,’ Magica’s voice rang through in her thoughts like a bell. “We’ve lived together long enough that I could just tell.” Lena vaguely responded, clutching the tote slung over her shoulder nervously.

“Fascinating. I’ve heard siblings can develop a sense of what the other is feeling and doing, and I anticipated this phenomena to occur between us, just not so quickly.” Violet softly smiled to herself as she gazed at the library doors. “It was so nice of Scrooge to let me rent out the library for a few hours. Webby really loves this place.”

Lena was kicking herself, of course she would have had to book the library ahead of time, even if it was just to get access to it before it opened. A shadow rose up within her psyche. In her best attempt to dismiss concerns at hearing Magica’s voice in her thoughts, Lena instead focused on how happy Violet was. Her and Webby did seem to have more chemistry when it came to academics. The whole situation had the back of Lena’s throat starting to hurt as she held back the impulse to cry.

“Well, let’s get started with decorating,” Violet grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her through the large oak doors of the Duckberg library, “we only have an hour to get things ready before Webby shows up.” Lena felt a sting of jealousy from not having thought to bring decorations herself.

The two spent the better part of an hour putting up paper chains of black, blue, red and gold around the library, as well as paper hearts of varying shades of pink. While they worked in silence, Lena’s feelings were spiralling down with every heart she taped up and every chain she helped hang. Lena felt herself crumbling inside. ‘Pitiful Lena, absolutely pitiful. You have no one to blame for this but yourself, you know? You could have told her how you felt so many times before, now look where your cowardice has gotten you: helping her crush, your so-called sister, set up an elaborate date’.

Lena quickly excused herself to the washroom, splashing water onto her face like she had before. ‘It’ll take more to get rid of me than a little water,’ Lena’s hand caught herself on the bathroom vanity as her knees buckled, thoughts spiralling downward. Staring into her reflection in the vanity mirror, she lamented not having put nearly enough effort into asking Webby to date her. ‘What, did you think a box of chocolates and telling her how you felt would be enough?’ Lena looked up at the mirror, witnessing Magica’s face as her reflection. ‘Just let it out’, Magica coaxed. Lena’s hand closed into a fist, surrounded in blue light.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Lena punched the mirror, cracking it and causing a small piece to dislodge and clatter into the white porcelain sink. ‘You know what I think’ Magica taunted as Lena picked up the piece, eyeing its sharp edges, ‘you need something,’ Magica continued as Lena rolled up her left sleeve like she had so often 3 years prior, ‘to take the edge off’. Lena closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting it out as she pierced into her bicep with the mirror’s edge, carving a curved gash into herself. There was peace for a moment within Lena, and in that peace she promised herself this was a one-time-thing, and she’d only done it because of everything that had happened, and that she’d never do it again 

“Lena?” She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning around with a fright and dropping the mirror fragment. It was Webby and Violet, standing side by side, holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The blood in Lena’s body froze, and a sharp chill shot up her spine. Webby’s face wore a mixture of panic and and upset, and Violet’s wasn’t far off. ‘Now you’ve done it,’ Magica sneered, Lena’s legs falling out beneath her. “Get out of my head Aunt Magica!” Lena cried into her hands. ‘As you wish’, Magica consented. Lena’s tears turned black, oozing out between her fingers to float up and coalesce mid-air above her into dark silhouette of Magica’s face.

“Reveal your shame!” Magica’s eyes lit up as her voice bellowed, filling the silent washroom. 

“Leave me alone!” Lena wept. 

“You cant hide your self-injury any longer!”

“Lena?” Webby sounded hurt as Violet picked up the mirror shard, looking to Lena’s bleeding left arm, “what does she mean by ‘self-injury?’” Lena’s heart was ablaze in humiliation.

“No, Webby, Violet, please don't be upset!”

“Now you’ve lost it all, Lena, they want nothing to do with you. There’s nothing left to do but give in to your sorrow and join me once more!” Magica cackled maliciously.

In the silence that followed Lena looked from her hands to see what fate awaited her. Had her friends, her family abandoned her? Violet, however, was still standing there, holding Webby’s hand, with her other hand clenched so tightly round the mirror fragment that it had drawn blood, which was collecting on her knuckles. “Magica,” she spoke hatefully, her body trembling in rage as she glared at the dark, aqueous apparition. Webby’s face was flushed scarlet with rage.  
“WHAT THE HELL MAGICA! You’ve gone too far this time!” Webby placed her right hand on Lena’s shoulder, drawing out a turquoise glow that passed over the three of them one-by-one. “It’s time—” 

Violet raised the mirror shard high, her blood dripping down her arm, “for you—” she continued.

“TO GO!” The two commanded together as Violet stabbed the apparition, which violently pulsed twice before disappearing all together.

Lena was without words, mouth agape, as she sat on the library bathroom floor. Her two best friends stood before her, eyes wide, mouths pursed. 

“I’m sor—” Lena tried apologizing, halting as her friends hugged her. The mirror piece had been cast aside, shattering as it struck the floor, just like Lena’s guard had. She silently whimpered, fiercely hugging the two of them back.


	4. Chapter 4

Webby was on her mobile, finishing relaying the events that had transpired to Scrooge. “She’s put Lena in harms way before, but never like this.”

“I’ll see to it that she answers for what she’s done,” Scrooge replied, hanging up. He was sitting at his desk in his office at home in his mansion, which would would be a mess of outrage once the news broke to Lena’s parents, as well as his three nephews, who were playing video games inside one of the three entertainment rooms. Scrooge wanted to deal with this personally, and quickly. Magica had to be stopped, and he knew only he could do it.

Scrooge opened his desk’s top left drawer, removing papers to reveal a false bottom. Within was a small vile of champagne-coloured sand. He popped the cork top and poured the sparkling contents into his palm. “Sands of time, to Magica De Spell: ferry me to where that wicked witch dwells,” he chanted, tossing the time-charged silica above his head. A poof of amethyst smoke engulfed him, and when it cleared he was standing in the main room of Magica De Spell’s home. The floor was cluttered with scrolls, books and pieces of parchment. Magica was sitting on a ratty sofa on one side of the room with a large tome open across her lap. She looked up, pale and sickly, incredulous as to her unforeseen visitor. Scrooge paid no mind to any of this as he leapt upon her, holding his cane tight across her throat. “You’re finished you wretched witch!” 

“I c-c-can explain,” Magica managed to wheeze, anchored to the spot by Scrooge and the ancient tome on her lap, hands feebly attempting to push the cane’s hard edge off her windpipe.

“You think I’d believe your twisted words?” Scrooge sniped, face-to-face with one of his oldest foes.

“I h-had no choice, s-she’d have d-died if I had-n’t.” Magica wheezed, resisting in vain against Scrooge with all her might.

Scrooge glanced at the text on her lap. It was written in Malardic, an ancient language of their duck ancestors. He saw the translation of “shadow realm,” and looked back up at Magica. Her strength had given way, face turning purple as she was frantically struggling to breath. He sighed, releasing some pressure off of Magica’s throat, who greedily gulped down breaths.

“If I sense even a hint of deceit in your explanation, I swear on my lucky dime I wont let-up next time.” He promised.

“Shadow beings aren't strong enough to survive outside the shadow realm,” Magica began.

“Webby’s and Violet’s friendship brought her into our realm, she’s no longer a shadow.” Scrooge’s retort was blunt, increasing pressure against Magica’s throat once more.

“Not all of her.” Magica countered, pointing to the open pages in front of her. “Lena left some of her magical essence there: tears and blood. They’re anchors of power; they were siphoning her essence and wouldn’t stop—”

Scrooge’s conviction faltered at this new information. “Until she was once again fully within the shadow realm.”

“Exactly, and the only way to counter this would be to—“

“To sever herself from the shadow realm entirely.” Scrooge backed off of Magica, who freed herself from beneath the weighty volume upon her legs, rubbing her neck. “But her only connection to the shadow realm is you.“

“Yes, Lena’s connection to me had to be completely severed.” Magica dusted herself off. “I am now her aunt in name alone. I can no longer see her thoughts, and see them I did Scrooge.” Magica’s eyes were locked onto him. “I saw her secret, and knew she didn't have the fortitude to reveal it to anyone.”

“You didn’t have put her through all that—“

“Perhaps not, but we were bonded by magic and blood, so the same was necessary to sever the bond. I knew a dire situation would be necessary to get those two elements.”

“The cut on Violet’s hand.” Scrooge answered.

“Yes, Webby’s friendship was enough to retrieve Lena, but it needed Violet’s blood to anchor her here.”

Scrooge thought on this, hand to his chin while pacing.

“Why do you still doubt me?”

“What I cannot wrap my head around is your motives in all this Magica; what do you have to gain from any of this?”

Magica sighed, sitting on her couch with her head in her hands, “My connection to her was killing me, Scrooge. She was a part of me. Her anchor within the shadow realm also anchored myself. As much as I wish weren't the case, she’s more powerful than me, so while she was able to resist most of the pull these past three years, I’ve been drained of near all my magic and life.” Magica stared with heavy eyes, before hanging her head once more.

Scrooge quickly examined Magica: she looked exhausted, and not the way one was after a poor night’s sleep. She looked like she was going through chemotherapy. 

“I should still end you for what you put her though; for what you’ve put my family through.” He paused when he heard a sob. Walking over to her and crouching down to look her in the eyes, barely believing what he was seeing: Magica De Spell was crying.

“All this has made me reflect on my life Scrooge, and its not without regrets. You wouldn’t believe it, but what I regret most is that I didn't treat her well. She was the closest thing I’ve had to family in over a century.” Magica put her face into her hands, “If I could do it over I’d be there for her, I’d do better, but as things are,” she sobbed, “I wont last the year.”

Scrooge listened mindfully, his rage and contempt replaced with empathy. He took a fountain pen from his jacket’s breast pocket, scribbled some numbers onto a scrap piece of parchment he’d found on the floor, and handed it over to Magica.

“What’s this?”

“Co-ordinates, to the ‘Fountain of Youth’, it may give you a fresh start to life, but so help me Magica,” he followed up, “if you pull a stunt like that again,” he looked at her squarely, “I will finish you.” He headed for the front entrance. “I’ll explain what I can to Lena, and let her decide if she wants you in her life,” he looked back at Magica while pulling out a mobile tracking device and turning it on. “If she’s not for it, you will have to care for her at a distance.” A chopper could be heard approaching in the distance.

“Why are you doing this for me Scrooge?”

“Because I know something about wanting a fresh start,” He’d been given one when he was reintroduced to his nephews, and more recently with Goldie O’Gilt, “I also genuinely believe you have some good in you.” 

As he closed the door behind him Magica grinned to herself, retrieving a vial of turquoise glowing liquid from her robe which she gulped down swiftly, reversing her ill pallor. “What a fool.”


	5. Chapter 5

Webby put away her phone and approached the library table where Lena was bandaging Violet’s hand; she’d retrieved an Emergency kit from behind the library’s front desk, and Lena was using one of the kit’s several bandage rolls. Webby picked up one, eyeing the scarlet stain on Lena’s left sleeve before attempting to lift it. Lena, too preoccupied bandaging Violet, was startled, pushing away Webby’s hand.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Like heck you are!” Webby berated Lena, forcing her sleeve up, tearing the coagulated blood connecting her wound to her sleeve off as her arm was laid bare. Lena winced.

“Sorry,” Webby apologized before laying the white cotton dressing over Lena’s bleeding bicep.

“No don’t—“ Lena protested, but it was too late.

“Lena,” Webby paused, running her fingers over the abundant scars that covered her arm beneath her feathers, “is this what Magica was talking about?”

The pain in Webby’s voice burned her deeply, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“We should be more worried about Violet.” Lena deflected as she looked to Violet, who had returned to her normal, composed self. 

“I’ll need to go to the hospital eventually. The adrenaline is wearing off and my hand is in considerable pain,” she stated factually, “But there’s a more pressing issue at hand-no pun intended-and as a Senior Woodchuck and also your sister it needs to be addressed.”

“She’s right,” Webby added, bandaging Lena’s arm.

“What could possibly be more important than getting you to a doctor?” Lena evaded.

“Why did you hide the fact that you self-harm from us? Webby’s your best friend and I’m your sister. We could have helped!”

“Why do you think I hid it?” Lena stood up, attempting to pull her arm away from Webby, whom fiercely gripped the untied bandage round her arm, tethering her to the spot. “Please, this day has already turned out terribly, I don't want to add more drama to it.”

“Lena, I understand that you're uncomfortable, but you're not alone.”

“Yes I am, Webby. Neither of you have a history of harming yourself. You're two perfect individuals, and I’m just,” Lena’s eyes watered; the discomfort at the back of Lena’s throat had returned, and she was making every effort not to erupt in tears. “I’m just a mess.”

“You’re wrong.” Webby stood up defiantly, “I put off eating and sleep.”

“That’s not the same.” Lena snapped back.

“Anorexia and Bedtime Procrastination are clinical forms of self harm,” Violet lectured, clenching her fist, the bandage beneath her fingers to darkening with blood, “And I’ve been helping her learn healthful coping strategies for a few years now.”

“That’s right, I wasn’t taking very good care of myself before I met Violet. I’d skip meals regularly and only get 3-4 hours of sleep a night because I was studying or training. She helped by texting me reminders to eat, and links to soothing music around bedtime.”

“Well it’s great that you have someone special to do that for you,” Lena’s tears came forth like water from a broken dam.

“We could be that for you,” Webby protested, tying up the bandage just before Lena managed to pull her arm away. “I could be that for you.”

“As a Senior Woodchuck I’m versed in counselling, and could be of some support.”

Lena held her arm, turning away dejectedly. “You just don't get it.”

“Lena, don't you know I would do anything to help you?”

“I love you Webby,” Lena faced the two of them, “But you love Violet, and that’s for the best. She understands you in ways I can’t.”

Webby looked to Violet. “I thought you said she knew.” 

Violet shrugged, “I thought she did as well.”

A spark of hope ignited in Lena: had she been wrong about them dating this whole time?

“Lena, I’m polyamorous, and I have romantic feelings for both of you.”  
Lena was stupefied, she’d never heard the term before, and wasn't keen on what it implied.

“If you already love her how can you be in love me?”

“If you're concerned about sharing partners, you may feel better knowing I’m asexual.” Violet added.

“Wow, too much information, Violet!” Lena put up her hands in a ‘stop’ motion; she did not want to know her sister’s sexual history, or preferences for that matter.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Violet smiled calmly, “It’s just what I am.”

“Lena, I have a romantic attraction to Violet, as she does to me, but that’s as far as it goes.” Webby took Violet’s good hand, smiling at her and turning to face Lena. “I haven’t been sexual attracted to anyone but you. I want to date you, Lena, and while I may not be ready for anything besides kissing, it would make me very happy if I could experience those other things with you when I’m ready.”

Lena’s heart warmed at that last part; she wasn't ready for anything beyond kissing either, but she was still reticent about the whole thing. “I’d love to date you Webby, but I’m not comfortable dating my sister.” 

“What?”

“You misunderstand Lena. If Webby and I are dating and she wants to date you as well that doesn't mean you have to date me. I don't see you as someone I can date. We may not be related by blood, but you’re the older sister I never knew I wanted.”

That last bit lifted Lena’s spirits. She did love Violet like a sister, but hadn't heard her put it so succinctly before. “So… we’d both be dating Webby?” She confirmed. 

“Only if you wanted to.” Webby looked hopefully at Lena. “I cant choose between the two of you. I love you both equally and in different ways.”

“What if I get jealous?” Lena looked to Violet, “What if you get jealous?”

“Then we talk about our feelings with one another and work through them.” Violet blinked lazily..

Lena took a moment to reflect on her feelings. She didn't completely dislike the idea of Webby loving Violet with the knowledge that she simultaneously loved her as well. Realistically Webby would be doing the same things she’s always done with Violet. Webby gave Violet a confident glance, to which Violet returned with a soft smile.

“Okay, I’ll give it a try.”

“Really! That’s amazing!” Webby jumped with joy, hugging her new partner, “I’m so happy I could kiss you!” 

“I-I wouldn't mind that.” Lena shyly replied, taken aback at her forwardness. Webby looked at her, and they locked eyes. 

“You’re sure?”

Lena slowly moved in and kissed Webby. There was a tenderness in her heart that she’d kept from everyone: a vulnerability. In that moment she felt that tenderness, but simultaneously felt safe. She really did love Webby. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Violet spoke up.

“I’m glad I could see this before I passed out from blood loss.”

The two lovebirds broke off the kiss, wide-eyed, simultaneously exclaiming, “What?!” But Violet’s head had already hit her folded arms on the table while the rest of her body went slack. Her bandages were soaked red, and a small pool of blood had formed around her now loosely clenched fist 

“We need to get her to the hospital!”

“Definitely!”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena’s eyes were red from crying. It had taken several minutes for the paramedics to arrive, during which her and Webby had made several unsuccessful attempts at waking Violet. Eventually she started panicking, and though Lena reassured her that Violet would be okay, eventually she too lost her resolve and composure. Violet was given a transfusion after being admitted to the hospital; the doctors were surprised she’d stayed conscious as long as she had, given how much blood she’d lost, and now lay resting in a private room-Lena wasn't surprised that Scrooge’s family and friends got special treatment considering how much of the city’s development he bankrolled.

It was now three in the morning. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad had come by earlier with flowers and their best wishes for her recovery. Both Ty and Indy were lying against one another, asleep in chairs at the side of the room, with Lena and Webby sitting across from one another at Violet’s alternate bedsides. Webby held Violet’s good hand with both of hers, and hadn't let go for several hours now; Violet had yet to regain consciousness, leaving the two very anxious.

Thoughts about being honest about her cutting as well as her cowardice steeped within her mind. “This is all my fault.” Lena confirmed to herself in a soft voice.

“Lena, I know you're hurting right now, but I don't have the energy to explain how selfish and wrong that belief is.” Lena looked to Webby in surprise; she was staring at Violet’s face.

“What do you—“

“No!” Webby looked from Violet to Lena, eyes bloodshot, her tone grave and low. “This isn't about you right now! I cant help you. I just—“ she cut herself off and started crying, something she’d done a lot of since Violet had lost consciousness. “I need to be here for Violet. Please understand that.”

Lena was distraught at her best friend’s (and recently turned girlfriend’s) distress. She held back from saying anything further, thinking on what Webby had said, but it was difficult concentrating. Fear, self-pity, anger: they were all churning within her, and she’d latched onto all of them. “I-I’m scared, Webby, I’m scared I’ll lose my sister. I wish Magica—“

“Stop it, just stop it Lena!” Webby’s raised her voice a bit, causing Indy and Ty to stir in their sleep. “This isn't what Violet needs right now!”

“I’m sorry, okay!” Lena sputtered, eyes wet with tears. “I’m sorry for everything!”

Webby dropped her face onto the bedside, letting out an exhausted sigh. She was silent for a moment before turning her head so her eyes met Lena’s. “Cant you see you don't need to be.” Lena was full-on crying now.

“I was the one who hurt myself—“

“Ah, sorry to intrude, but can I speak with Lena for a moment?” Scrooge peaked his head into the room. Lena looked to him and nodded, turning back to say something to Webby, but no words came to her. She got up and, closing the door behind her, took a seat beside Scrooge on a bench in empty hospital corridor.

“Sh-she hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Yes, I’ve spoken with the head physician. She wants to let her rest for a few more hours before doing anything invasive. We’re not sure why she hasn't regained consciousness, but rest assured I’ve done everything I can to help her.”

Lena wiped away tears with her sleeve.

“There’s something I want to discuss with you, it’s about your aunt Magica.”

Lena angrily perked up at her name being mentioned. “What about her?”

Scrooge sighed. “Lena, your aunt, in her twisted way, helped you today.”

“You cant be serious!” Lena raised her voice, no longer staying quiet out of concern for waking her dads.

“I cannot lie to ya lass, when Webby told me what she did I paid her a visit.” Lena heard the tenor of Scrooge’s voice shift. “I intended to do her in.” Scrooge glanced away for a moment, as if reflecting on his motives for the first time. “I’ve faced off against Magica for decades, and she’s done her share of villainy. But in all those years I’ve never seen her in such a state.”

“What ‘state’?”

“She was frail, weak; she almost looked her age, and that’s not a good thing give how old that crone is.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Lena, when you were still suffering in the shadow realm you left a part of yourself there.”  
“What do you mean I ‘left a part of myself there’?”

“From what I understand it was an ‘essence’, which normally would have just been absorbed by the shadow realm, however your emotions at the time were strong, and thus retained those essences,” Scrooge looked to Lena to emphasize further, “and that part of you stayed there, draining both your and Magica’s powers.”

“But-but my powers have only gotten stronger since I left the shadow realm.”

“Your aunt explained that with the level of your powers you didn't feel the effects as much.”

“What, and she did? She’s lying Scrooge!”

“In her words, Lena, you being more powerful prevented it from affecting you as much. Think about that lass, your Aunt Magica admitted you were the more accomplished sorceress, to me.”  
Lena did think on that, looking at her hands, then back at Scrooge.  
“Wait, if my essence was the cause, why was she affected by this?”

“She created you from her power Lena. You may be an individual now, but you still came from her and had feelings about her; you two were connected, and the only way to sever her connection to you and what was left of you in the shadow realm was to cut that bond. She knew a connection made by magic, essence and strong emotions would need the same to be broken.”

“But magic and emotion were already used when Webby and Violet brought me out of the shadow realm, what essence-wait, you don't mean Violet’s—?“

“Yes, her blood or ‘essence’ broke the tether connecting you to the shadow realm and Magica, and created one for you to this world.”

“I-I don’t know if it was worth it. I mean look at what its done to her.” 

“Aye, but that’s what being a part of a family means lass.” Scrooge put a hand on Lena’s shoulder supportively. Suddenly an idea occurred to Lena, and she immediately turned to confirm her thoughts with Scrooge, “So I’m now related to Violet by essence, emotion and magic?”

“I suppose you are.”

“Great!” Lena shot up, hurrying back into the room.

“Webby, hold my hand!”

“What, why?”

“I know it sounds silly but I think we can heal Violet with our friendship and my magic.” Lena held out her hand to Webby. When she hesitated at taking her hand end spoke up. “Please trust me!” Silence passed between them before Webby took her hand, permitting Lena to continue with a nod. And so the two stared intently at Violet while Lena focused on healing her, but after a few minutes of no change Lena let go of Webby’s hand, sighing dejectedly. “I’m sorry, I really thought I could help Violet with my magic.”

Webby, however, wasn't deterred by this setback, wiping away her tears and grabbing Lena’s hand once more. “I know you can do this Lena.” She said confidently, even as Lena stared back at her, lost between her self-doubt and her friend’s confidence. Webby squeezed her hand reassuringly, “I believe in you,” and these words of encouragement won over her uncertainty. 

“Okay,” Lena conferred, nodding to Webby and focusing once again on Violet. She closed her eyes, thinking only of her sister and how much she wanted her to be better. She immersed herself in her feelings, moving past fear, anger, sadness, and finally onto hope. Her eyes opened, letting forth a blue light from within. The light quickly conformed to all of her body, spreading to Webby’s hand and enveloping her body as well. When the aura didn’t pass from her hand to Violet’s, Webby looked back to Lena with concern. Lena closed her eyes again, searching within for answers. She found memories of the three of them hanging together, their shared happiness, and of how welcoming her new sister and family had been after she first arrived. Then someone grabbed her free hand, causing her eyes to open in surprise. Her father Indy had taken her hand in one of his, and was holding Ty’s hand with the other. They looked at her, smiling, Ty nodding and Indy winking to her as her magic encompassed the two of them as well. Lena smiled, turning to focus once again on Violet, and though she remained unmoving, Lena didn't lose hope. 

Webby combed her free hand through Violet’s dark hair. “Please wake up, Vi,” Webby cupped her cheek. Violet stirred slightly, seeming to struggle with regaining consciousness. Webby pushed Violet’s hair off her forehead, and kissed it softly. “You can do it, Vi, we all believe in you.” And with that kiss the celestial radiance spread from Webby’s other hand to Violet’s, shrouding her in turquoise luminescence. 

Violet awoke, sitting up and observing everyone as the blue radiance receded back till only Lena remained illuminated. “Thanks sis.” She said, and Lena trembled with mirth as she too ceased glowing, causing a chain reaction till everyone was laughing. Lena looked gratefully to Webby, who was crying in elation. She still had a lot to work on, but felt content that whatever happened she would have the support of those closest to her: her girlfriend Webby, her sister Violet, and her dad’s, Indy and Ty.


End file.
